


a dream of you and me

by caps_shield (fosterthebucky)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward kids being awkward, okay but this is just pure cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterthebucky/pseuds/caps_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Peeking at him from the corner of his eye, Robbie pondered the unfairness that was Vance.</i><br/>Robbie really needs to be more discreet. His staring is starting to become a distraction. (a drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> the original title of this was 'robbie's yearning'  
> just a short thing to get myself back into writing. i love this pairing with all of my heart

It had been hours, and still all that Robbie’s strained eyes could see was the seemingly endless desert. He even saw it when he blinked. Honestly, it was beginning to burn into his vision, like his corneas were the screen of an old box TV.

Don’t get him wrong, it was all rather beautiful: from the ancient cacti and rock formations that had clearly been here far longer than anyone currently alive to the joshua tree forest that had stretched on for miles. Even the blindingly blue sky and the cracked desert highway had their own eccentric charm. But they had been driving for what felt like an eternity, and he was beginning to lose his mind.

Okay, so maybe _they_ hadn’t been driving, per se. Vance had been driving. For hours. On end. No breaks.

How was he not asleep at the wheel?

“And why can’t I drive again?”

“Because you drove yesterday.”

“So?”

“And it made me nervous for you to drive again,” Vance paused before adding, “because you’re an awful driver.”

“HEY!” Robbie lazily swatted at the hand Vance had resting on the gear shift, eliciting a warm chuckle from him.

Robbie sighed as they settled back into mutual silence. He noted that the sun was starting its descent toward the distant mountains, casting is warm rays across the dashboard and on Vance’s face. Peeking at him from the corner of his eye, Robbie pondered the unfairness that was Vance.

 _Damn_ . Always-perfect hair that fell on the same angle across his forehead every day. A shy smile that only lets you see a flash of his perfect teeth. Hazel eyes that glistened a deep green in the heavy desert sun. _Prettiest face ever, no contest._

He wasn’t even seeing the Vance of that moment, despite the fact that he was quite blatantly staring at him. No, his brain was currently pulling up the random access memory- every time the sun hit his eyes just right, or the breeze made his hair dance in the perfect way. His musical laugh was ringing endlessly in Robbie’s ears. No, Robbie was seeing the Vance that he wished he could keep for himself, for his completely selfish and indulgent needs. The one that was there for every intimate moment, every shared bed and every inside joke. The one he was falling for hopelessly. The one he tried to enchant constantly by pouring on the charm, even if he was starting to feel like his efforts were in vain. Even when he could already feel his heart breaking.

“Robbie.” Robbie winced back into reality, and Vance’s tone of voice notified him that this was not the first time his name had been said.

“Yes?”

“Are you done?”

It suddenly occurred to Robbie that the car had been pulled off the road and was no longer moving. He hesitated for a moment.

“Yes.”

Vance pinched the bridge of his nose, cheeks burning a deep tone of red. A moment of awkward silence passed before Vance spoke.

“You do realize that this is the fifth time today I have caught you staring at me, right?”

Robbie’s blood turned ice cold in his veins. He muttered unintelligible nothings, fixing his eyes at his feet and fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. He said nothing.

“Are you going to come out with it, or am I seriously picking up on it before you are?,” came the outburst. Vance’s voice had a nervous edge. Robbie looked up to note that his eyes had also traveled to his feet.

“Come out with… what?” he said, voice wavering.

“You have to have noticed it. This…” Vance motioned in between them frantically. “This tension!”

Robbie’s mouth went dry. He had no idea how he was going to say it: _Vance, I’m madly in love with you. Vance, I think about kissing you every time you smile. Vance, I desperately need yo-_

Every thought in Robbie’s mind came to a screeching halt when he felt Vance’s lips crash into his. It was totally awkward, and messy, and oh, it was _adorable_. When Vance panicked and moved away, Robbie grabbed him and pulled him back. And so they stayed like that, both straining to lean over the middle console, breaking off only because they just couldn’t stop giggling like giddy little kids.

They slept in the car that night, all tangled up in the back seat. And Robbie couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
